


Coconut iced tea latte

by okjb



Series: Coffee shop AU drabbles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, M/M, honestly i am jinyoung lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung gets blackmailing material. Jackson gets dick. And Yugyeom is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconut iced tea latte

As much as Jinyoung complains about his job, he loves it just as equally. When he first started, Mark was barely starting out and he started helping him out since they were friends in high school. He thought he’d stick around for a few weeks. But weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, and now it feels more comfortable than being in his own apartment.

Today he’s working a Friday night shift with Jackson and Yugyeom, and it’s surprisingly slow. The earlier crew did an excellent job with cleaning and restocking, that there isn’t much for them to do but wait around for the next customers.

“I don’t know why Bambam doesn’t want to kiss me anymore.”

“Listen Yugyeom, all I’m saying is that Bambam was literally about to send you a dick pic, and you asked him to rearrange furniture. You guys are best friends, but that’s literally a friend zone move. That why he won’t kiss you anymore.” 

“Jacksons got a point Yugyeom. That’s a job for someone you don’t want anywhere near your dick.” Jinyoung inputs.

“Man whatever, I’m gonna go clean the back or something since manager Mark is coming in a bit to do inventory.”

“Ah shit, I forgot to wear my tight pants today.”

“I’m going to make myself a drink now and not even going to comment on that.” Jinyoung walks away before Jackson starts his 100 reasons why Mark is an actual angel commentary.

“Oh Jinyoung, can you make me a tea? My throat has been hurting for a while now.” Jackson asks as he starts helping Yugyeom sweep that back.

“Sure.” Jinyoung walks in front of the cash register to where the can of teas are located. Right in between the canisters of tea and the register is their tip jar. They usually switch between cute phrases or pictures, but Jinyoung hadn’t noticed when someone replaced the “I like you a latte.. so leave a tip”. The wording looks half-assed and he almost chokes when he reads it out loud.

“Tip if you think Jinyoung should get laid. JACKSONOHMYGOD I’M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL YOU” He yells but Jackson and Yugyeom are crackling like hyenas behind the bar.

“Okay but before you do, look at how much money there is in there. At least 30 dollars. If that’s not divine intervention, I don’t know what is.”

“Jackson.” Jinyoung takes a deep breath. “Today is the day I CUT OFF YOUR BALLS. GET OVER HERE” He jumps the counter to chase Jackson, but the door opens and a few college kids walk in. “Hi, welcome to Café bean.” He immediately greets the customers, but not before he brings his thumb across his throat to signal Jackson’s pending death.

Jackson giggles when they notice the people were setting their bags down at the tables. That gave Jackson at least a few hours for Jinyoung to cool down. Although Jinyoung found the tip jar annoying, if it was bringing in the tips, he’d leave it there for at least the night.

 

About half an hour later, Mark arrives and he and Jinyoung head to the back to start checking their inventory.

“Hey Jinyoung, can you get started? I forgot something, I’ll be right back?”

“Sure.” Jinyoung starts counting, but after an hour and he’s almost done, he gets annoyed for having to do the manager’s job for him and goes to find Mark.

“Yugyeom, have you seen Mark?”

‘No, actually I haven’t. I had a little rush, so I’ve been busy. But now that I think about it, Jackson has been missing for a while now. Maybe they’re both outside.”

“Ah shit. You should’ve called me if it was busy. But I’ll go bitch at them after I use the bathroom.”

“Nah I had it under control.” Yugyeom grins (ah he learned from the best). “But can you check if any of the bathrooms need to be cleaned, I’ll clean them after I clean up here since it's gotten slow.”

“Sure thing.”

Jinyoung checks the door handle to the girls’ bathroom, it’s unlocked and he opens the door. It’s clean so he rushes to the guys’ bathroom to check and take a piss. Luckily the door is unlocked and swings the door open-

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. I’VE BEEN DOING YOUR GODDAMN WORK AND YOU’RE GETTING YOUR DICK SUCKED. OH MY FUCKING GOD. YOU COULD’VE AT LEAST LOCKED THE DOOR FOR FUCKS SAKE.”

“Jinyoung do you mind?” Mark has to audacity to ask him if he minds.  

“DO I MIND? HELL YEAH I MIND. YOU PIECES OF SHITS, YUGYEOM JUST HAD THE RUSH OF A LIFE TIME (okay so he's stretching the truth but whatever) AND YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE. JACKSON WOULD YOU MIND DETACHING YOURSELF FOR A GODDAMN SECOND. YUGYEOM, BRING ME MY PHONE.”

Seconds later, Yugyeom peaks behind Jinyoung’s shoulder and covers his eyes. “Nooooo, Jinyoung why did you let me see this.” He hands Jinyoung his phone and runs away. Jinyoung snaps a few pictures and then puts his phone in his pocket.

“Now. I’m going to let you guys finish, but one of you is going to clean the bathrooms tonight because neither Yugyeom nor myself will touch this jizz stained room. I will keep these pictures, until I need a favor or two later.”

Jinyoung closes the door, and rushes to the girls’ bathroom, because fuck it, his bladder waits for no one. Once he’s out, he goes to the back room to finish off the inventory. Although he did say he was going to keep the pictures to himself, he remembered about the tip jar stunt Jackson pulled earlier. He smirks and texts the only other person brave enough to black mail Jackson and Mark.

 

These are for you to use whatever way you please

From Douchebag Jaebum:

Holy shit. These are gold. Thanks bro  

 

Jinyoung smirks because that’s what Jackson deserves. He walks to the bar to cheer up Yugyeom, because the poor boy just witnessed his favorite manager bust a nut in his friends mouth.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s just.. I’m kind of jealous.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, I WAS WORRIED AND YOU’RE OVER HERE WITH A FUCKING HARD ON.”

“It’s because Bambam has been ignoring me..”

“I am so over you people. We’ve only got 2 more hours to go. But I’m going to take a 15 minute break right now.” Jinyoung makes himself a drink because, sure, he already had his free drink of the day, but if Mark has a complaint, he can certainly tell him to his face.  

As he finishes his coconut iced tea latte and calms down, he jumps up from his seat in the back as he comes to a realization. “JACKSON YOU MADE ME MAKE YOU TEA BECAUSE YOUR THROAT HURTS FROM SUCKING TOO MUCH DICK. I WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED, FUCK YOU.” He hears Jackson laughing hysterically in the front. He doesn’t know if there were any customer or not, but he couldn’t care less. He just takes a deep breath, because he’ll certainly get them back.

Moments likes these make him realize why he’s never wanted to quit. Because if he did, he wouldn’t get free drink, and he wouldn’t have anyone to keep him entertained. His job may pay shitty, but the tips and the teasing are definitely worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> after writing a chapter for Stay with me, i tend to write one of these drabbles to cheer me up. anyway, i have fun writing these, so i hope you guys enjoy them as well :")   
> Also, I'm working on a bts fic that should be out pretty soon! So if you guys like jikook, please check it out <33


End file.
